warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollyleaf
Hollypaw is a black she-cat with green eyes. History In the Power of Three The Sight :Hollykit, along with her brothers Jaykit and Lionkit, decides to hunt down the cubs of a dead fox that has been found on the territory. However, the kits' interference causes Jaykit to be injured after falling over the edge of the camp. While watching Leafpool treat Jaykit's injuries, Hollykit decides that she wants to become a Medicine Cat. Hollykit takes on the name of Hollypaw after Leafpool agrees to be her mentor. Hollypaw has a hard time remembering the names of herbs and their healing properties, but quickly finds that she is very good at fighting. She decides to become a normal apprentice, training to become a warrior, and tells Firestar and Leafpool after Brook talks to her about how different cats have different strengths. Brackenfur becomes her new mentor. During the Day Gathering, which was suggested by her mother, Squirrelflight, she wins the fighting competition against Heatherpaw, a WindClan apprentice. After she beats Heatherpaw, however, she is confused when she sees Jaypaw running past her not even stopping to congradulate her win. Turns out he had a vision and was runnig to save Breezepaw and Lionpaw from the collasping badger den. Dark River :She was worried about her friend in RiverClan, Willowpaw, because RiverClan moved their camp to the Island where the Gatherings were held, and she knew RiverClan were having a problem. She asked Jaypaw to find out what was happening in RiverClan through asking Willowpaw, because now she wasn't a medicine cat apprentice, and wouldn't see her at the half-moon medicine cat meeting. So after deciding to try to find out about RiverClan's problem on her own, Hollypaw is held captive in the RiverClan temporary camp until Squirrelflight comes to fetch her. She and her close friend Cinderpaw discovered Lionpaw meeting with Heatherpaw. She clearly disapproves her brother's relationship with the pretty WindClan apprentice, and watches him closely to make sure he doesn't sneak out. Near the end of the book,Lionpaw,Hollypaw,and Jaypaw search for the kits. Heatherpaw and Breezepaw search with them too,and they rescue the kits. ''Outcast :In Outcast, Hollypaw along with her siblings, Jaypaw and Lionpaw, journey to the Tribe of Rushing Water. There, she teaches "to-be's" on fighting techniques with Lionpaw and Breezepaw. Family Members Immediate '''Mother': Squirrelflight: Living (As of Outcast) Father: Brambleclaw: Living (As of Outcast) Brother: Lionpaw: Living (As of Outcast) :Jaypaw: Living (As of Outcast) Grandfathers: Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Firestar: Living (As of Outcast) Grandmothers: Sandstorm: Living (As of Outcast) :Goldenflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunts: Leafpool: Living (As of Outcast) :Tawnypelt: Living (As of Outcast) Half-Uncles: Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Swiftpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Aunt: Mothwing: Living (As of Outcast) Cousins: Flamekit: Living (As of Outcast) :Dawnkit: Living (As of Outcast) :Tigerkit: Living (As of Outcast) Second Cousin: Whitewing: Living (As of Outcast) Second Cousin, Once Removed: Cloudtail: Living (As of Outcast) Great-Aunt: Princess: Status unknown Distant Distant Grandfathers: Cloudstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Gorseclaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Distant Grandmother: Birdflight: Deceased, verified StarClan member Distant Great-Aunt: Spottedpelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member Tree Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentice Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters